Anime Miracles: Receiving a Ninja Kitten
by JuliaNightmare
Summary: A group of unknown, thought to be magical, people have been going around granting wishes\preforming miracles in secret to make the lives of those the feel deserve better in fantastic ways. This specific encounter is of a nice young woman, who the group thought would be happy with their little gift. (re-write of my first kitten story, making it a series spanning across fandoms)
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is a rewrite of my original Naruto Kitten series. By rewrite, I am starting over from scratch, looking at the original and deciding what I want to keep and what to change. One thing being changed is that this version is no longer a self-insert. Now that I am more confident in my writing skills, I'd like to work more on making my own characters. I'll be leaving the original up just because I know people like it, and as a comparison for this one.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this version.**

 **If you'd like a bio of this OC then please let me know in the comments.**

 **Key:**

 _Thought_

 _ **writing**_

 ***random sounds***

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"Have a good shift Dylan!" A young woman shouts at her coworker while running out the door into the light rain.  
"Thanks. You have a good evening Dawn!" He replies to her just before the door shuts.

The girl, Dawn, pulls her hair out of the bun she likes to wear while doing certain tasks at work, pulls a teal ribbon out of her skirt pocket, and ties her hair in to an over the shoulder ponytail. The bit of water that has already partially soaked her ashy brown hair made it shine in a somewhat pretty way in the lights from buildings that she passes. While walking, the she quietly sings to herself some of the songs she had heard in a recent Twitch stream and had gotten stuck in her head.

Dawn's car is in a public parking structure, the businesses in this area don't all have parking lots (ones you can park in for free) nor a lot of street space. The parking structure she left her car in just charged for general parking, and not per minute like quite a few places closer to her place of work. While walking she stops at a Dutch Bros for a hot albino red velvet breve to warm her up a little, and just because she likes them.

The rain picks up a bit when she is roughly a block away from the structure, much to her dismay. Despite getting wetter faster, Dawn keeps the same pace. Luckily for her, many of the buildings she is going to pass of awnings to offer brief protection from the weather.

Upon arriving at the building, Dawn immediately heads inside the small office area, where the elevator is, and tosses her empty coffee cup in a trash bin located near the entrance of the area. One short ride to the fourth level later and the young woman's dull green eyes scan the rows of cars for her own. Lucky for her, she parked fairly close to the elevator and was in her car in less than 10 minutes.

The drive home is uneventful, besides a person behind her getting pissed of at her for stopping to let a couple of geese cross the road.

(Dawn's POV)

 _Finally! Home!_

"First things first, I need to drop my stuff before my arms fall off!" I mumble to myself as I just plop them on the couch.

Not even a minute later I am trudging up the stairs with only one thing on my mind, BED! Normally my work isn't that exhausting, but there had been new release in a popular book series last week as well as in flux of students that usually come in this time of year for a multitude of different books for varying reasons (discounts, projects, tests, etc.), so this last few days have been busier than usual and the next week or 2 will probably be the same.

As soon as I step foot in my room, I immediately strip down to my bra and panties and toss my clothes in the hamper next to the dresser. The big t-shirt I wore to bed last night is still on my bed so I decide to just throw it on and remove my bra after it is on (I have some nosy neighbors and my curtains don't close all the way, I don't know if they can see me, but I'd rather not chance them seeing me nude).

Within minutes I am snuggled up under my cocoon of blankets and cuddling my Totoro plushie. The sounds of the storm outside help ease me to sleep.

(? POV)

A figure in dark clothing stands out in the rain, a rather large box held tightly in its hands.

 _Seems like this is the place. Hopefully no on saw me following the girl, or sees me leaving this here._

The figure walks up to the front door of a small home and places the box down on the porch, where it is out of the rain, with a note taped to the side.

"Enjoy the surprise." the figure chuckles to itself before leaving.

Besides the storm, everything is so quiet, almost as if no one was just there.

* * *

 **A\N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Any and all positive feedback is encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** Here is chapter 2!

Hopefully this story will do well like the original, but, in all honesty, I just hope my character development skills improve while writing this like I hoped they would.

If I get any reviews with questions while I am working on this chapter I will either answer them in the end authors note with the date I received the question or in the beginning of chapter 3. Also I'd like to thank everyone who already has commented, followed, and\or favorited this story

Ok, enough rambling, on with the story.

 **Key:**

 _Thought_

 _ **writing**_

 ***random sounds***

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

 _I do not want to get up... Stupid birds, stupid growling stomach!_

Groaning in slightly exaggerated way, I pull myself out of bed. I stand there for a minute, contemplating whether or not food is really worth giving up sleep. The slight pain in my stomach says yes.

Before heading downstairs I grab a random scrunchie of my bed side table and pull the mess I call hair back into a simple ponytail. With the mess out of my face I head out of my room and down the stairs. My foot misses one of the steps closer to the bottom and end up falling on my ass and sliding down the rest of the steps. At least I was closer to the bottom when it happened, though my ass still hurts.

Thankfully the opening to the kitchen is right by the stairs and that fall quickened my trip. In little time I am in front of the fridge and looking through the contents. Two things catch my eye rather quickly, the leftover boxes of pork fried rice and fried shrimp. Without hesitation, I grab both boxes along with the 2 liter of cream soda I forgot was in there.

I place everything on the counter then grab a big bowl from one of the cabinets and a spoon to scoop the rice out with. Now time to prepare this meal. First things first, check how much shrimp there is. Twelve, there are twelve shrimp in the box, which is more than enough. Next, and final, on the prep list is scooping the rice out of the box. Honestly, I just turn the box upside down over the bowl and hit it until it all falls in to the bowl, then smash the cube shaped mass of rice until the grains aren't stuck together like that anymore. Time to heat them up. Seeing that the rice takes longer, I put it in first.

I look out one of the windows while I wait for the food. The sight of little kids splashing around in the many puddles makes me smile. They skies are kind of grey and it is drizzling a bit, I think it is going to start raining again.

Knowing the air would be cool and still smell like rain with how the weather currently is, I open the window I had been looking out of. The breeze feels nice, and would probably feel even better if I open a window in another room to get a cross breeze going. As soon as the rice is done I remove the bowl from the microwave and put the shrimp in it to cook. As soon as I press start I walk out of the kitchen and a few feet to the front door.

When I open the door I hear muffled meows, like a cat is stuck in something. I would have ignored it, mostly since stray cats in this neighborhood like to hide in random stuff, but I just noticed a box with air holes in front of my storm door. Kneeling down and pressing my ear against the glass, I notice the meowing gets loud as I am now closer to the box.

 _Who the hell would leave a cat in a box front of my door. At least they put holes in the box so the poor thing could breath._

"Might as well take the poor thing in for now. Who knows how long it has been there, might be freezing and hungry." I muse to myself as I open the storm door and pick up the box.

* * *

 **A\N:** This one is a bit shorter than the previous one, sorry about that. I just wanted to get something out for this story.

There is another story of mine I am rewriting, it is a Spirited Away story. I just got some ideas for that one, so I had to cut this chapter short.

I hope you all enjoyed this update. Please feel free to comment, fav and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:** I'm glad people seem to be liking this story, and that makes me happy.

Well, I don't have anything else to say. On to the story!

 **Key:**

 _Thought_

 ** _writing_**

 ***random sounds***

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

You'd think a cat would be struggling to get out of a soaked box, but this one seems to be perfectly calm, having only meowed in discomfort a few times since I picked the box up.

Carefully, I place the box in the empty sink. In most cases I'd put a box on the counter or table, but, since it is wet, empty sink is the best option. At least I have towels near by if I need them to dry the little one in it.

I notice that there is a little bow that seems to be keeping the box shut. Deciding to not keep the cat in there any longer, I start trying to untie the knot. Thankfully it wasn't tied to tightly, and I get it undone in a few minutes. As soon as the tie is gone the flaps on the box push open and a little kitty head pops up.

 _Aw! Cute!_

 ***ding!***

"Oh, food is done. I'll get back to you little kitty!" I laugh after being startled by the sudden sound from the microwave.

Pulling the shrimp out and dumping them in the rice, I remember the rest of the shrimp are still in a box on the counter. At this point the cat meows, catching my attention. Looking over at it, I notice it is looking at my food. Figuring it must be hungry, I toss the rest of the shrimp in the microwave and heat them up for the cat.

"Why don't I dry you off while your food cooks?" I ask the cat.

The cat seems to nod, as if it can understand me. Who knows, maybe it can. I take a towel out of the drawer where I keep clean dish towels then approach the sink. I'm surprised that the little one didn't jump out of the box and sink. Once I stop in front of the sink I wrap the towel around the cat, pick it up, and start rubbing it dry. The cat stays calm as I do this, which is really convenient for me.

Maybe 3 or 4 minutes pass before that cats wiggles out of my grip, I guess it felt it was dry enough. Good thing to, the microwave went off a few minutes ago and I need to take the shrimp for the cat out.

Scooping the shrimp back into the box, I take it and my food over to the kitchen table so the cat and I can both enjoy our food. The little one took no time jumping on to the table and starts eating the food. I end up having to move the bottle of soda I took out earlier since the cat almost knocked it over when it jumped up there.

 _I should probably figure a name out for the cat instead of just referring to it as just "the cat" or "it"._

I begin to study the cat as I eat my meal. The first thing I notice is how its fur is mostly black, but certain angles in the light give the fur a bluish tint, with white patches on its chin\chest area, toes, and the tip of the tail. Its eyes are black as well, and seem a bit alert though they don't exactly look it. For some reason the cat seems to remind me of a character out of a manga I like reading. Must just be a weird coincidence.

The cat finishes its food before I do my own, and watches me as I eat mine. It doesn't look hungry anymore, maybe it is just curious about me. Slowly, I reach a hand over to the feline, hoping to pet it. The cat just looks at my hand for a moment before returning its gaze to me. Taking that as a sign to keep going, I start scratching behind one of its ears. It seems to enjoy this, as it lets me pet and scratch it, it even lays down while I give it attention. With how the cat laid down, I can see that it is male.

 _Ok... maybe I can give him a name._

"Normally, I don't keep random animals I find near my house, but there seems to be something special about you. That, and it would be nice to have another living being in the house most of the time," I start, assuming the cat can understand me "Understandably, I can't keep referring to you as 'Cat', that would just get both tedious and annoying. So, I'm going to think up a name for you while you are staying here with me."

He blinks before nodding,further cementing the idea that he can understand what I'm saying. No doubt he is smarter than I originally thought. Then again, I usually think animals generally are smarter than people give them credit for.

I continue eating, I begin thinking of different names for the feline in front of me. Funny ones like Nightbeam and Fluffmaster come to mind, but I'm pretty sure he'll hate me for that. The thought that he reminds me of a certain anime character keeps coming to mind, but if I name him that my life would seem like a bad fanfiction.

 _What the hell am I going to call him?_

* * *

 **A\N:** This is the longest chapter so far, yay!

So, I found a drawing of Sasuke as a cat that I'm using as a reference for his cat form in this story. You can find it on deviantart by the user name prika-senpai, the picture in question is called Sasuke Neko.

Feel free to leave name suggestions for cat Sasuke.

Please leaves comments, follow, and favorite.


End file.
